signs_of_lifefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
0.4.2
We’ve still got quite a bit to go on the tutorial/intro we’re working on, but we figured now was as good a time as any to push out an update with some of the other changes we’ve made recently. As always, we’d love to hear your feedback and definitely let us know if you have any issues =) New Content Aluminum Bat Clobb SMG Micro SMG New Recipes Aluminum Bat (6x Aluminum Ingots, 2x Leather Straps) Clobb SMG (4x Iron Ingots, 2x Rubber, 4x Tin Rivets) Micro SMG (1x Steel Gun Parts, 2x Plastic, 4x Steel Rivets) UI Changes Added an auto-organize button to containers Added Key Items pouch to the side of the player’s backpack You can now flip the glass wall project from the project menu before placing it Tweaked some dialog UI issues and added the ability to highlight “important” information. Removed new recipe text from the bottom of the screen, seemed kinda messy? Might put back as an option. Quick slots should now be labelled properly if you rebind the keys Item Changes Smelters now should continue working when you walk away from them/b – This probably needs some testing, but it seems to be working right for me. Made keycard into a key item Fixed some item descriptions, let us know if you see more bad ones Impaler spikes now have a 25% chance to break on contact, do less damage and are a bit slower/heavier. Impaler spikes now do 30 base damage to the player when dropped by Impalers Fixed some UI issues with the equipment window Bug Fixes Possible fix for save failure/rollback after spending a long time in pause – Definitely let us know if you still run into any save issues Fix for a crash related to explosions Fix for a crash related to orange shorts (lol, not even kidding) Possible fix for issues that could cause the player to get stuck, let us know if you still get stuck and unable to move Fixed a bug that could result in duping/losing block items when added/removed from containers in the world Fixed some bugs related to the escape pod container Fixed a dupe related to multi-quantity recipes in the material printer Creature Changes Changed crawler behavior a bit so they won’t walk on the bottom of platforms Tweaked the big chicken AI a bit Recipe Changes Changed most Jewel tier recipes to be less rose-quartz dependent: Jewel Helmet (2x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Torso (5x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Arms (3x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Gloves (2x Bornite Ingots, 2x Rough Rose Quartz) Jewel Leggings (4x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Leggings (4x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Boots (4x Bornite Ingots, 2x Rough Rose Quartz) Jewel Pick (6x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Bow (4x Bornite Ingots, 1x Linen Bolt, 2x Rough Rose Quartz, 1x Refined Rose Quartz) Jewel Crossbow (4x Bornite Ingots, 1x Steel Machine Parts, 1x Linen Bolt, 2x Rough Rose Quartz, 1x Refined Rose Quartz) Jewel Spear (4x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Sword (4x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Axe (4x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Jewel Shield (7x Bornite Ingots, 1x Refined Rose Quartz, 1x Rough Ruby, 1x Rough Topaz, 1x Rough Sapphire) Категория:Всё Категория:История обновлений